


Don't call me cute.

by sunnflowers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnflowers/pseuds/sunnflowers
Summary: Sugilite decides she has an interest in Jasper.





	Don't call me cute.

Jasper sat in Sugilite’s hand as she was lifted towards the purple gem’s face. “You’re cute,” Sugilite said, eyeing Jasper from head to toe. The orange gem brushed her hair from her face and looked at her reflection in Sugilite’s shades.

“Who you calling cute?” Jasper said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sugilite laughed placing Jasper on the edge of the cliff in front of her. 

“What would you rather I call you?” Sugilite asked. Jasper frowned. 

“I dunno. But I’m not cute.” 

“Hmmm.” She looked Jasper over. “I could call you skinny, half pint, or runt. I mean comparatively, you’re pretty small.” Jasper glared, internally fuming. “Hmmm, so you don’t like cute. What if I call you … alluring?” Jasper’s scowl was quickly replaced by embarrassment. “I especially like that pretty shade of red your cheeks are turning. They complement your stripes.” Jasper huffed unconvincingly.

“Who are you anyway?” Jasper asked, still looking at the ground. 

“Me?!” Sugilite laughed as she spoke. “I’m Sugilite. Ugh! They never spoke about me did they?” 

“They?” Suddenly Jasper noticed the additional gems in two of Sugilite’s hands. “Oh, Garnet and Amethyst.” 

“Yes Garnet and Amethyst! They didn’t, did they?! UGH! Garnet’s so proud of ‘Donyx and Amethyst’s excited about Smokey now. They don’t even bother to mention the BEST fusion.” Jasper turned away from Sugilite and muttered to herself.

“Yeah, well, I’m not really interested in hearing about fusions. That’s probably why they never mentioned you.” If Jasper had been facing her, she would have noticed how offended Sugilite looked. 

“Well, it’s not about what you’re interested in hearing small fry. I’m interested in you.”

Jasper slowly turned around to face the giant gem, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ear. “Oh yeah? And what do you want from me?” Sugilite nearly snorted. 

“Want from you? Aww baby you have this all wrong. I want to offer you an opportunity to take a wild NC17 rated ride with the one and only, yours truly.” 

“You’re telling me those two idiots fused so they could have sex with me?” It was hard to say, but Jasper was pretty sure Sugilite was rolling her eyes under her sunglasses. 

“Those two ‘idiots’ as you call them, don’t tell me what to do. They fused and *I* decided you were cute. Cute and stubborn, my kind of gem.” 

“I told you not to call me that.” 

“Fine, fine. I’m banking those pretty stripes of yours go all the way down. Care to show me if I’m right?” Jasper blushed obviously, but didn’t reply. “So, what do you say?” 

“I don’t hook up with gems,” Jasper said bitterly. 

“Oh.” Sugilite seemed surprised. “I’m … I’m sorry. I thought it was something you’d be interested in. If I knew it wasn’t your thing, I would have never asked. I must have misunderstood. My apologies, Jasper.” Jasper wasn’t expecting Sugilite’s sincerity. She sat in the grass and began plucking blades from the ground, one by one. 

“It’s okay. I mean, you aren’t completely misinformed. I used to, but …” Sugilite moved closer towards Jasper. “Most of the gems I’ve been with want it over as fast as possible. I’m not really into that.” 

Sugilite hummed softly as she pondered what Jasper said. “Yeah, I can see how that might not be everyone’s thing.” She leaned against the cliff, staring out into the water. “I don’t see the fun in that anyway. I mean, if I wanted it done as fast as possible, I’d just do it myself.” Jasper snickered. “Well, let me clarify my offer. I think you’re stunning and incredibly sexy. I would love to offer my talents to you for the evening in a no reciprocation needed style what would one call it … cum fest?” This time, Jasper clearly laughed. “If it’s not your thing, that’s cool. But if you’re interested sometime, let me know.” Sugilite pulled her shades down and winked at Jasper before walking towards the water. 

“Ah, wait,” Jasper said nervously. “On second thought, maybe I would be interested.” 

\---

“I was right, those beautiful stripes cover your whole gorgeous body.” Jasper was lying naked on her back in the grass. Sugilite had taken her to a secluded place far enough away that Jasper didn’t think anyone would accidently stumble across them. She reached down and gently traced the stripe over Jasper’s belly.

Jasper was enjoying the attention, but was skeptical that this arrangement would work out. “Aren’t you a little too big for this?” Sugilite just laughed. A bright purple glow appeared and Sugilite had shrunk to a third of her size. Still significantly larger than Jasper, but small enough to enjoy their tryst. 

She reached down again, running her finger over Jasper’s belly stripe. “Oh, and this one here …” Sugilite traced the stripe she was referring to. “It leads me right …” Jasper’s eyes instinctively closed as she moaned softly. “That’s what I want to hear.” Sugilite removed her fingers from Jasper’s clit and leaned forward, running her tongue across the orange gem’s nipples. “Mhmm. How do you feel about biting?” 

Jasper’s eyes opened slowly. “Stars, yes,” she whispered. 

“You got it.” Sugilite peppered kisses up Jasper’s chest towards her neck, gently biting the smaller gem’s shoulder. As Jasper’s back arched, Sugilite rubbed one of her fingers between Jasper’s thighs. “Already so wet,” Sugilite whispered into Jasper’s ear with a smirk. 

“Stop teasing me Sugilite!” 

“I thought you weren’t one of those gems who wanted it as fast as possible,” Sugilite said with a smile. She held Jasper’s hands over her head with one of her own hands while holding Jasper’s legs apart with two others. “Aww, are you just overwhelmed by how good I can make you feel?” She ran her nails down Jasper’s thigh. “Don’t worry baby, I won’t tease you for much longer.” Sugilite tipped her head backwards and her sunglasses disappeared in a poof of purple smoke. She caught Jasper’s eyes in her stare as she slowly ran a finger between Jasper’s soft puffy folds and then pressed her finger against Jasper’s lips. “Taste it,” Sugilite said softly. 

Jasper slid her tongue past her lips and gently wrapped it around Sugilite’s finger. She closed her eyes as she pulled her tongue back into her mouth, tasting herself. “What do you taste like?” Sugilite asked. 

Jasper exhaled slowly. “Sweet … and salty … I taste like that?” Sugilite laughed gently as she leaned forward and ran her tongue between Jasper’s legs. Jasper gasped, trying to suppress the moan she felt building. 

Sugilite lifted her head and smiled at Jasper. “You taste like salted citrus.” She swiped her tongue over Jasper’s folds one more time. “I bet your cum tastes even better.” Cautiously, Sugilite pressed a finger slowly into Jasper’s body. The orange gem moaned as she felt her body stretching to accommodate. After pausing for a moment, Sugilite began to thrust into Jasper, being careful to move slowly. 

Instinctively, Jasper pulled against Sugilite’s hand, trying to get her arm free. Just as she realized she was unable to cover her mouth, she let out a needy whimper. Sugilite smiled as she leaned down to kiss Jasper. “That’s what I like to hear, this gorgeous jasper enjoying herself.” Jasper’s moans continued, sounding almost desperate as Sugilite motions were painfully slow. 

“Please,” Jasper panted. “Stars, please!” 

“Are you ready to cum for me you alluring little jasper?” Sugilite didn’t wait for an answer before she curled her finger against the wall of Jasper’s entrance. Jasper cried out as Sugilite ran her tongue against Jasper’s clit before sucking gently. Without warning, Jasper could feel her body tense. She arched her back as she whimpered Sugilite’s name. Sugilite began to suck harder and as the first orgasm subsided, Jasper felt another start. This one started slowly and instead of causing her muscles to tense, her whole body began to warm. She fought Sugilite’s grip and finally freed her hands, immediately plunging them into Sugilite’s hair. 

“I’m gonna cum,” Jasper moaned through a clenched jaw as Sugilite rolled Jasper’s clit against her teeth with her tongue. Sugilite found the sounds of Jasper moaning through another orgasm to be delightful. She finally pulled her lips from Jasper’s clit when the orange gem’s fingers began to tear at her hair. 

“What about just one more?” Sugilite whispered into Jasper’s ear, her finger still lazily thrusting in and out of Jasper’s core. Sugilite gently picked up Jasper and held her in her lap. She used two of her hands to steady the orange gem while Jasper braced herself against Sugilite’s shoulders. This new position allowed Jasper more control over just how deep and fast the thrusting was. 

Soon Jasper’s voice was wavering. Sugilite knew she was close. “Please,” Jasper whined. “Faster.” Sugilite was happy to obey while nipping gently at Jasper’s arms. 

“Such a needy, wet gem,” Sugilite taunted. “I just want to watch you cum so I can lick you clean.” With that, Jasper pressed her head against Sugilite’s shoulder as she came hard. 

Sugilite ran a free hand through Jasper’s hair as Jasper panted. As promised, Sugilite softly placed Jasper back into the grass and helped the orange gem clean herself up. She was cautious, ensuring her motions were gentle. “Are you up for cuddling? I could use a nap.” Jasper nodded, her eyes half lidded. Sugilite gave Jasper a kiss before she returned to her normal size. She scooped up the orange gem into her arms and found a tree to take a quick nap under. 

Jasper curled up against Sugilite and closed her eyes as she whispered “night Sugi”.


End file.
